The Words On The Tip Of My Tongue
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Bungkamnya Chanyeol bukan karena dia tidak peduli. Chanyeol cemburu, teramat cemburu malahan, pada kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak tahu cara yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, termasuk ketika dia tiba-tiba menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya di tangga darurat sekolah. - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE D6


Hadiah : D ( **1 custom case & gantungan kunci ChanBaek**) | jumlah word **1.000 - 3.000**

Prompt : 6. Tangga Darurat

Tanggal Masuk : 16 Februari, 9:14 PM

Jumlah Word : 2.765

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **THE WORDS ON THE TIP OF MY TONGUE**

.

"Woah~ lihat, Sehun dan Baekhyun memakai gantungan kunci yang sama!"

"Oh? Benar juga, kenapa aku baru sadar ya?"

"Manisnya~ mentang-mentang kalian pasangan favorit di sekolah, semua barangnya pun sama persis. Aigoo~ aku jadi iri!"

Langkah kaki Chanyeol sontak terhenti karena ucapan beberapa siswa di kelas 2-A. Maniknya yang kelam melirik ke arah 'topik perbincangan', terpaku di sana dengan sorot mata yang dingin. Tepat di dalam kelas 2-A, tampak Sehun sedang mengusuk gemas surai Baekhyun, sementara si mungil merona lucu dengan bibir mengerucut.

'Pasangan yang serasi', itulah yang orang-orang katakan mengenai Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu pasti bahwa Sehun dan Baekhyun tak memiliki hubungan seperti itu, mereka hanya bersahabat karena rumah yang berdekatan dan keduanya terus berada di kelas yang sama sejak TK. Namun orang-orang seolah tak mau tahu kebenarannya, malah melanjutkan kalimat godaan pada Sehun dan Baekhyun layaknya rutinitas normal. Di mana pun dan kapan pun.

"Hey, kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja? Kami semua mendukung lho!"

Sehun tertawa mendengar usul konyol Jongin. "Yak, mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan adikku sendiri? Kau mau aku dikatai 'incest'?"

"Yak, itu seharusnya kalimatku, Oh Sehun! Aku ini lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu, tahu?!" Baekhyun mencubit perut Sehun, membuat si jangkung meringis. Sementara teman-teman mereka kembali menggoda keduanya.

Ini adalah pemandangan yang menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, ia tak menyukainya. Chanyeol cemburu, teramat cemburu malahan, melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Meski dulu ia berteman dekat dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun, itu tak merubah fakta bahwa kini dirinya tak punya tempat di antara keduanya. Seolah terhalang oleh dinding tak kasat mata, Chanyeol hanya bisa menjauh, mengabaikan apa yang membuat hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

Karena persahabatan mereka adalah masa lalu.

Pada kenyataannya, Sehun dan Baekhyun akan terus bersama dan perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun hanyalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Menghela napas lelah, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya di 2-D. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke depan, menutup telinganya dengan headset, dan memutar keras-keras lagu yang selalu menemaninya di saat-saat menyebalkan seperti ini.

.

.

Jam istirahat adalah jam yang paling Chanyeol benci. Ia selalu lupa membawa makanan dari rumah dan berjalan ke kantin adalah ide yang buruk karena Sehun dan Baekhyun selalu pergi ke sana bersama-sama. Alhasil, Chanyeol akan berakhir dengan tidur di dalam kelas atau menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan membaca komik di perpustakaan.

Kali ini, seperti biasa, Chanyeol pergi ke perpustakaan dengan mengambil jalan pintas melalui tangga darurat sekolah. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk keluar dari sana, tapi kemudian tak sengaja mendengar suara Baekhyun dan Sehun di balik pintu.

"Ayolah, Baek, kita pergi bersama! Teman-teman kita juga pasti ingin kau ikut. Ya? Ya?"

"Kubilang aku tidak mau, Sehun. Aku ada urusan lain sepulang sekolah."

"Pfft! Urusan lain, kau bilang? Paling-paling kau hanya akan melakukan _rutinitas_ mu, iya kan?" Intonasi Sehun terdengar menggoda Baekhyun. Samar-samar Chanyeol menangkap Baekhyun yang sedikit tergagap di sana.

"A–aku tidak! Kau jangan sok tahu ya!"

"Eyy~ aku bukannya _sok tahu_ , Baekhyunnie~" Suara Sehun memelan, seperti sedang berbisik. "Aku _tahu_."

Berikutnya yang Chanyeol dengar adalah gelak tawa Sehun yang perlahan menjauh. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Gerutuannya yang lirih masih ada di balik pintu itu.

"Sialan. Kau pikir siapa dalang di balik munculnya perasaan ini, hah? Dasar tidak peka."

Sesuatu tiba-tiba mengoyak hati Chanyeol. Tangannya mengepal sempurna dan darahnya mendidih sampai ia bisa merasakan jantungnya menghentak kencang di dalam sana.

'Perasaan', katanya.

Dari intonasinya saja Chanyeol bisa membayangkan ekspresi macam apa yang Baekhyun tunjukkan saat ini dan kepada siapa ucapan itu Baekhyun berikan. Jawabannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Oh Sehun.

" **Sial.** " Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Rasa sesak ini begitu menyiksanya.

CKLEK.

Satu yang Chanyeol tangkap ketika membuka pintu tangga darurat sekolah, adalah raut terkejut Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu tergagap di tempatnya, bola matanya pun bergerak gelisah.

"C–Chanyeol? A–apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol langsung saja menarik Baekhyun ke dalam. Ia himpit tubuh mungil itu ke dinding, menahan kedua tangannya, dan menusuk maniknya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"C–Chanyeol-ah, a–ada apa?"

Lagi, Chanyeol tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Yang dilakukannya justru memenjarakan Baekhyun dalam pandangan intens, tak peduli sekali pun wajah si mungil perlahan merona. Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya tak paham. Perasaannya begitu tak terkendali kini, ia terlampau cemburu pada Sehun, dan satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah membuat Baekhyun menatapnya—hanya dirinya. Berharap dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa menyadari perasaannya selama ini.

"C–Chan—"

"Aku cemburu."

"Apa?"

Detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat bibir tebal Chanyeol menyapu permukaan bibir tipisnya. Dan itu bukan sekedar kecupan, melainkan ciuman manis yang intens. Setiap lumatannya terasa lembut, membuat detakan jantung Baekhyun meningkat per detiknya.

Ciuman itu memang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, namun entah kenapa, terasa begitu lama bagi Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu tak membalas atau menolaknya, ia terlalu terkejut. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berpegangan erat pada lengan Chanyeol agar kaki-kakinya yang terasa meleleh tak ambruk.

Ketika Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman itu, Baekhyun perlahan menautkan pandangannya pada obsidian si jangkung. Dengan napas memburu dan pipi merona sempurna, sorot matanya berkata 'kenapa kau melakukan itu?'. Namun bukannya sebuah jawaban yang Baekhyun dapatkan, Chanyeol justru meninggalkannya di sana begitu saja, tanpa sepatah kata.

Lalu, Baekhyun sendiri? Ia melongo tak percaya di tempatnya. Hatinya berdenyut ngilu.

.

.

"Kau menciumnya?! WOAH~ KEREN!"

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya karena respon Jongdae barusan. Padahal ia sedang frustrasi, tapi bisa-bisanya laki-laki berwajah kotak itu bercanda.

"Aish, bukan 'keren', Kim Jongdae! Aku serius, cepat beri tahu aku pendapatmu!"

"Kau baru saja mendengarnya, Park. Dan pendapatku tidak berubah, yang kau yang lakukan itu adalah kemajuan besar. Kau harus melanjutkannya."

"AAARGH!"

Melihat Chanyeol yang mengerang frustrasi sambil mengacak-acak surai legamnya, Jongdae jadi ingin tertawa, meski sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Well, tentu saja Jongdae tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang kebingungan, tapi ia juga tak bisa menyangkal betapa keren aksi nekat teman sebangkunya itu. Padahal selama ini yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanyalah menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan, tak disangka laki-laki jangkung itu bisa berbuat sampai sejauh ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pusingkan, hah? Bukankah kau melakukannya agar Baekhyun menyadari perasaanmu?"

"Ya, tapi.." Chanyeol kembali teringat raut muka Baekhyun setelah ciuman mereka berakhir. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. "Aku rasa..ini tidak benar.."

"Maksudmu bagian di mana kau meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah kalian berciuman? Ya, itu memang buruk. Kau harus bicara empat mata dengannya."

"Apa?!" Chanyeol melotot kaget. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bicara empat mata dengannya setelah apa yang kulakukan? Itu akan sangat canggung!"

"Akan lebih canggung jika kau tidak cepat-cepat meluruskan semuanya. Kau tak ingin hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun memburuk hanya karena ini, kan? Jadi berhentilah merengek dan ajak Baekhyun bicara sepulang sekolah, oke?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah setelahnya. Sepertinya Jongdae ada benarnya juga.

.

.

Sehun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun setelah jam istirahat berakhir. Laki-laki mungil itu melamun terus dan matanya tampak sembab. Ia bahkan tak memerhatikan pelajaran selama dua puluh menit terakhir.

"Kau habis menangis?"

Ditanya begitu, Baekhyun langsung membuang muka. "Tidak kok."

"Sungguh?" Sehun ragu. Setelah diingat-ingat lagi, Baekhyun tidak pergi ke kantin tadi. "Kau pergi ke mana saat jam istirahat?" selidiknya lagi.

"Ke kelas."

Sehun tak tahu ada apa, tapi yang jelas ia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari jawaban Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun diam di kelas selama jam istirahat, terlebih dengan mata sembab begitu. Sesuatu pasti terjadi—batin Sehun.

"Apa kau bersama Chanyeol?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun mendengus keras. Ia sudah menduganya. "Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong, Baek. Katakan apa yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol padamu sampai kau menangis begini?"

"Sungguh tidak ada, Sehun. Tolong jangan ganggu aku."

Baekhyun berbohong, Sehun tahu itu. Namun mendengar suara Baekhyun yang agak bergetar, Sehun sadar bahwa ini bukan waktunya ia ikut campur. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus bicara empat mata untuk meluruskan masalah mereka.

"Seonsaengnim." Sehun tiba-tiba menginterupsi Yoo Seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar. "Baekhyun sedang tidak enak badan, boleh saya antar dia ke UKS?"

"Apa yang kau—"

"Diamlah." Sehun menyela Baekhyun. "Lebih baik kau tidur di UKS daripada melamun tidak jelas di kelas. Ayo."

Baekhyun pun tak melawan ketika Sehun menarik tangannya keluar dari kelas.

.

.

Sesuai rencana, Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun bicara berdua. Ia sebenarnya belum siap, jantungnya bahkan tak bisa tenang semenjak bel pulang berbunyi, tapi otaknya terus menyuruhnya untuk tak mengulur waktu. Semakin lama ia diam, semakin buruk pula hubungannya dengan Baekhyun nantinya.

Tapi tetap saja ini sulit. Pasalnya, Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dahulu. Haruskah ia menghampiri Baekhyun langsung? Tapi apakah itu tidak terlihat aneh? Atau haruskah ia menunggu di depan kelasnya saja? Setelah itu, bagaimana caranya ia memulai pembicaraan itu? Apakah langsung ke intinya atau berbasa-basi dulu?

"Aish!" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya. Ia benar-benar bingung juga gugup. Akankah semuanya baik-baik saja?

" **Yak.** "

Suara Sehun di depan kelas 2-D lantas menghentikan ayunan kaki Chanyeol. Laki-laki berwajah datar itu tiba-tiba memberinya sebuah ransel, membuat Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Itu tas Baekhyun."

"Eh?"

"Dia sedang berada di UKS, sebaiknya kau saja yang mengantarnya pulang."

"UKS? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Chanyeol refleks. Raut mukanya tampak khawatir.

"Kenapa tidak kau cek sendiri saja?" Sehun balik bertanya. "Lagipula dia begitu karenamu, kan? Aku pergi."

Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya. Perasaannya jadi tak keruan karena kejadian di tangga darurat sekolah kembali berputar dalam otaknya. Ia resah. Apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Baekhyun sampai laki-laki mungil itu masuk UKS? Apa jangan-jangan secara tidak langsung ia telah menyakitinya?

"Baekhyun-ah.." Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, Chanyeol pun tak membuang banyak waktu dan segera berlari menuju UKS di ujung koridor.

.

.

CKLEK.

Mata sipit Baekhyun perlahan terbuka ketika seseorang membuka pintu UKS dari luar. Diliriknya satu-satunya jam dinding di dalam ruangan beraroma obat itu. Sekarang pukul tiga sore. Itu artinya sekolah sudah bubar. Mungkinkah Sehun datang untuk mengantarkan ranselnya?

"Sehun-ah, itu kau?"

Tidak ada jawaban terdengar.

Penasaran, Baekhyun pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, kemudian menoleh pada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam UKS barusan. Baekhyun sudah sedikit ini untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, tetapi sosok tinggi bersurai legam di hadapannya malah membuat lidahnya kelu untuk beberapa detik.

"Chan..yeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Hm, ini aku, Baek.."

Baekhyun meremat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kala hentakan keras di balik rongga dadanya mendominasi dirinya. Suara bass itu. Sudah lama Baekhyun tak mendengar suara Chanyeol menyebut namanya.

"Kenapa..kau ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Kudengar dari Sehun, kau ada di sini." Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang, lalu meletakkan ransel milik Baekhyun di atas nakas. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan raut khawatir yang kentara.

"A–aku baik." Baekhyun memilin selimutnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Chanyeol datang menemuinya di sana. "Tadi aku hanya merasa agak tidak enak badan, jadi Sehun mengantarku kemari."

"Oh.." Intonasi Chanyeol menurun. Lagi-lagi perasaan cemburu itu datang ke hatinya, namun dengan cepat ia mengesampingkannya. Pikirnya, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk cemburu, Sehun hanya melakukan hal yang dirasa benar. "Kau sudah baikan sekarang? Apa sudah kuat berjalan? Biar kuantar kau pulang."

"Eh? T–tapi kan rumahmu berlawanan arah dengan rumahku?"

"Tidak apa, aku senang melakukannya kok."

Baekhyun terpaku dengan pipi merona ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum manis. Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya siap melompat keluar kapan saja saking bahagianya ia kini. Well, Chanyeol memang bukan seseorang yang terkenal, tapi tetap saja ini terasa seperti mimpi bagi Baekhyun. Mimpi yang indah.

"B–baiklah." Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya, sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. "Ayo, kita pulang.."

.

.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala saat kereta api yang ditumpanginya dengan Chanyeol mulai dipadati orang-orang. Posisi keduanya sama-sama berdiri, dengan Chanyeol berada di depan Baekhyun dan lengan bertumpu pada pintu kereta agar si mungil tidak terhimpit oleh orang-orang di belakang mereka.

Posisi ini memang tidak begitu nyaman dan sedikit canggung bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, namun entah kenapa mereka menyukainya. Sensasi ketika napas satu sama lain saling bertabrakkan, juga ketika ekor mata mereka saling curi pandang. Hal itu membuat jantung keduanya berdentum abnormal, tapi di saat bersamaan memberikan sengatan menyenangkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit menunduk pada Baekhyun.

"I–iya, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mencoba menatap balik Chanyeol. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa tanganmu pegal?"

"Um.." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, menahan pegal yang mulai menyerang. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi kita sampai kok."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, tidak perlu khawatir. Yang penting kau tidak terhimpit."

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun bisa merasakan pipinya memanas karena perkataan dan perlakuan Chanyeol. Ah, lama-lama Baekhyun bisa semakin luluh kalau Chanyeol selembut ini.

"Maaf ya, aku merepotkanmu, padahal aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Bicara apa kau ini? Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri dalam keadaan sakit?"

Termangu sesaat, Baekhyun jadi teringat kejadian di tangga darurat sekolah ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menciumnya. Baekhyun sadar itu bukan sekedar ciuman. Ada _sesuatu_ di sana, Baekhyun hanya takut untuk berharap. Ingin sekali ia menanyakannya pada Chanyeol, hanya untuk memastikan. Mungkinkah sekarang waktu yang tepat?

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Hm?"

"A–aku ingin bertanya tentang yang tadi siang." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sesaat, kemudian menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. "Kenapa kau..tiba-tiba..m–mencium..ku?"

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Suasana di dalam kereta itu memang cukup riuh, namun bagi Baekhyun ini seperti kesunyian yang canggung. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam benak Chanyeol saat ini. Laki-laki tinggi itu hanya menatapnya dengan raut tak terbaca dan ini membuatnya sangat gugup.

Sampai ke titik di mana keduanya cukup lama terdiam, hati Baekhyun pun kian gelisah. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia takut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Khawatir jika ternyata hanya dirinya yang terlalu berharap.

"Karena aku cemburu pada Sehun."

"Eh?" Baekhyun berkedip bingung. Ia tak mengerti. "Sehun? Kenapa?"

Lagi, Chanyeol terdiam. Tetapi kali ini tidak dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kau tahu seberapa sering aku mendengar orang-orang menyebut kalian 'pasangan yang serasi' dan berujung dengan menyuruh kalian untuk pacaran?" Chanyeol menjeda sebentar. Baekhyun masih menunggunya melanjutkan. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Hentakan di balik rongga dadanya menggila karena keheningan ini. Ia tak mau langsung menyimpulkan, ia harus mendengar _nya_ sendiri dari mulut Chanyeol.

Harus.

"Aku melihatmu sebagai laki-laki, Baek." Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya di dahi Baekhyun, menatapnya lembut dengan sorot memuja. "Aku sadar aku tak lagi ingin menyebutmu 'teman' semenjak jantungku berdetak cepat untukmu. Itu karena aku menyukaimu, Baek.." Jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. "Aku sangat menyukaimu, sampai rasanya aku kesulitan bernapas.."

Dan itu dia.

Kata-kata di ujung di lidah yang Baekhyun harapkan dari Chanyeol, si jangkung bersurai legam yang juga selama ini tak lagi ia lihat sebagai teman, melainkan sebagai orang yang ia sukai.

Akhirnya perasaannya bersambut.

"Maaf jika perasaanku membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku hanya—"

Ucapan Chanyeol sontak terhenti ketika Baekhyun tak mampu lagi membendung perasaannya. Laki-laki mungil itu memeluknya erat, membaurkan dentuman jantungnya dengan jantung Chanyeol yang sama menggila.

"Baek..hyun?" Chanyeol mengerjap bingung.

"Jika ada hal yang membuatku tidak nyaman, itu adalah status kita sebagai teman."

"A–apa?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Yeol.." Baekhyun mendongak perlahan. Pipinya penuh dengan rona kemerahan. "Sudah lama aku memiliki perasaan ini untukmu.."

Chanyeol menganga kecil, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "S–sungguh, Baek? Kau tidak sedang—"

CUP!

Baekhyun kembali mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan kecupan singkat di bibir. Tetapi secepat itu pula, laki-laki mungil itu menunduk dalam-dalam demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas.

"A–apa seorang teman akan melakukan _itu_ pada temannya?"

Tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang itu, bibir Chanyeol pun tak elak membentangkan senyuman lebar. Mendapati perasaannya disambut oleh orang yang disukainya, tentu saja ia sangat bahagia. Teramat sangat bahagia. Rasanya seperti dibawa melambung ke langit dan disambut manis oleh pelangi yang cantik.

Dan pelangi itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita pacaran?"

Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol, jengkel karena si jangkung melemparkan pertanyaan memalukan. "K–kenapa kau masih bertanya, bodoh?"

Chanyeol terkekeh renyah. Kedua tangannya berpindah ke pinggang Baekhyun, mendekap si mungil sama erat. "Terima kasih, Baekhyunnie. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, tapi yang pasti, aku akan menjaga perasaan kita agar tak berkurang setiap harinya.."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. Hatinya seketika menghangat. "Hm, aku percaya padamu, Chanyeollie.."

Untuk beberapa waktu, mereka terlarut dalam dunia masing-masing, di mana tak ada kecanggungan dan hanya menyisakan perasaan menggelitik di perut bagai dikerubungi ribuan kupu-kupu—perasaan yang selalu mereka rasakan untuk satu sama lain.

Nyaman, menyenangkan, juga mendebarkan.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, selama ini mereka seperti sedang bermain kucing-kucingan, padahal satu sama lain memiliki perasaan yang sama. Konyol—memang, ketika kata-kata di ujung lidah belum bertemu waktu yang tepat, semuanya terasa serba sulit. Namun ketika momentum itu datang, euforianya juga benar-benar luar biasa.

Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Omong-omong," Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Sehun?"

"Sehun?"

"Ya, kau tahu, aku harus berterima kasih pada Sehun karena telah memberitahuku tentang keadaanmu sebelumnya. Tapi di saat bersamaan, aku juga harus waspada padanya."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Waspada kenapa?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab. Bibirnya bergerak ke samping telinga Baekhyun, lalu berbisik di sana, "Aku ini seorang pencemburu. Instingku bergerak cepat jika ada yang terlalu dekat denganmu, Baekhyunnie."

Berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun merona hebat dan Sehun bersin-bersin cukup keras di tempat lain.

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
